Forever
by keep-swinging
Summary: "We swear to the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal, honest and never say die." / kick, mille, jerryxoc. family, hurt&comfort, one-shot. [re-edited as of 2-11-16]


~Author's Note~

Newly **re-written**. Thank you guys for all you have done and for sticking with me. This story is a reminder to always keep the fandom alive, no matter what.

 **Rated Teen** for suggestive themes, minor language, and slight romance.

 **Notes:** Inspired by the series finale of Kickin' It. Spanish Translations are as follows— _hija_ means 'daughter', _mi hija_ means 'my daughter', and _amor_ means 'love'.

* * *

Forever  
(you are mine)  
x

* * *

 **i.  
** _the brave and the bold_

* * *

"Lift your foot up . . . yeah, that's it! Now you want to kick your foot out forwards with just enough power to throw the person off balance." The ten year old followed his father's instructions perfectly, his bare foot moving ahead like a bullet out of a gun. "You don't want to just put all of your power into a simple kick, if you do that you won't have enough energy to block any incoming moves—let alone be able to finish the battle."

His foot jutted out once more with the same accuracy he showed the first time, a loud grunt escaping him and seeming to add invisible power into the move that only pierced the air.

"I think I understand it now Dad."

The man smiled softly at his son, clapping his hands together. "That's great Alec, you did a really good job today."

Alec rolled his eyes, trying his best to hide the grin threatening to spread across his tan face. "You say I do great every time we practice Dad. A 'hey fix this up' wouldn't be bad you know."

His father moved forwards and ruffled Alec's brown hair, pulling him into a playful headlock causing a childish screech to escape Alec.

"Well . . . your reaction time could use some improvement . . ."

"Dad! Let me go!"

Alec's voice was strained and rimmed with happiness, as he squirmed to get out of his father's gentle grip. "You also need to learn how to not squirm around so much. That just makes your opponent think you're easy to take down."

"Daddy!" He whined, as he tried to tug on his father's muscled arm; "I'm gonna tell Mom!" His father chuckled, moving so his son was pressed against his stomach as his arms wrapped around his waist to keep him there.

"Your Mommy is out picking up your allergy medicine. I think I'm safe for now, so I can do whatever I want."

It took all of his will not to laugh as he threw his son over his broad shoulder and started twirling around. Alec laughed and laughed, screams and shouts of playfulness echoing through their backyard.

"Just you wait Dad, Mommy is going to kick your butt once she gets home!"

"If that's what you think little guy, but for now you are all mine!"

He fake roared, acting like one of the green slimy monsters in Alec's bedtime stories as they stopped spinning and wrestled each other to the ground.

"What in the hell are you two doing out here? I think I heard you're yelling all the way down at the Pharmacy."

Both boys quickly dropped the other and turned towards the questioning voice of Kim, seeing her standing there with an amused look on her face—wondering how her husband was going to explain this without getting his ass kicked. Jack nervously rubbed the back of his neck, pinching his son in warning not to say anything. Alec glanced at his dad with mischievous eyes before running towards his mother, hiding behind her slender form. "Yeah, what in the hell do you think you're doing Dad?"

Kim shushed Alec, "Don't use that type of language, you know better than to repeat after Daddy or me don't you?"

She was referring to an incident back in the third grade, when Alec 'accidentally' called a fill-in-teacher 'one nasty son of a bitch'. Jack and Kim bickered for three weeks over that, neither believing it was their fault. In the end, it turned out that it might have 'slipped' from Kim when she stubbed her toe on the side of the bed-frame late one night while Jack was working overnight at the Supermarket.

Alec and Jack looked at each other for a moment, silence overtaking the three.

Kim was tapping her foot in waiting, Jack preventing himself from allowing a smirk to cross his face. He know Kim hated it when his 'damned smirk' crossed his face, but he couldn't help it. She looked sexy when she was pissed or jealous, it always cracked him up.

"Dad started it! We were training for my karate test for my blue belt next week and then he just attacked me! He's crazy mommy!"

Kim smiled, placing her hand on Alec's shoulder. "I know he's crazy honey. I just wish I knew why I married someone like him,"

Jack sent her a glare, "Hey! You love me and you know it."

Kim and Jack locked eyes, a cocky glint bold in his while a challenging one in hers.

"That's what you think."

He pouted lightheartedly and Kim leaned down to plant a kiss on Alec's forehead, "Why don't you go ahead inside and make some peanut butter sandwiches for lunch? Your father and I will be there in just a second to make some for ourselves and then eat too."

Alec gave Kim a rushed hug and then ran inside his brown hair bouncing with his movements while his brown eyes were bold with hunger, giggling happily. Kim stood back up, watching her son run inside to make sure he didn't fall and then turned to give a pointed look to Jack.

He stared at her, bemused.

Her hands were on her hips, amber eyes bright with love, her sun-kissed skin a great contrast to the blonde locks sitting on her head. She was dressed in a rosy-colored tank top with brown jean shorts and black fashionable flip-flops. Kim was always a sucker for fashion, so it didn't surprise Jack when she would go out and drag him shopping on Friday nights. The twenty eight year old woman wasn't as big on jewelry as Jack was now-a-days—she claimed it was his midlife crisis with how he wore more bling than she did most of the time. The only jewelry she sported was her wedding ring; which was a simple thin gold band around her right ring finger.

Jack on the other hand, looked dashing to Kim in the early morning sunlight.

A sleeve-less grey Under-Armor shirt bluntly showed his muscles all over; still as gallant as ever for the twenty nine year old man. Kim could just stare at his crisp abs for hours, or even get lost in his biceps. It was something he loved to tease her about hours on end. His brown hair was a mess, still long but cut to be controllable. His dark, nearly wine-colored eyes were glowing, jawline defined by shadows nearly uttering Kim speechless—something he was _very_ good at and she cursed him for all of the time. Black Adidas white-striped shorts and blue Nikes finished off his look, his 'bling' telling a whole other story.

He, of course, had his wedding ring perched on his calloused right hand finger, next was the 'J and K' bracelet Kim had given to him all those years ago. He claimed it meant a lot to him, and Kim felt honored yet sometimes embarrassed about how childish it looked. Jack assured her it loved it, either way. Next was a short necklace with brown and white stones sitting on his neck, and finally on his left hand was his High School ring.

It was black and silver, mixed in with a rainbow-cut stone. On the left was the year of his graduating class with a picture of a man doing a spinning dragon kick, then on the right was Kim's name and a firefighter helmet to honor his dad who died trying to get a baby girl out of a fire when Jack was in senior year.

The girl lived at the sacrifice of Jay Brewer's life and Jack kept in contact with the girl and her family ever since.

"Don't stare too long Kim, somebody might come by and have to drag you away for crazy thoughts." He couldn't hold back the smirk any longer and it spread across his face in full bloom as Kim rolled her eyes and approached him. He took her hands in his, bringing her close for a short kiss. Kim swore it felt like their first kiss all over again every time their lips locked, pure bliss.

She still loved him just as much as she did back when she was eighteen, if anything that love just grew over the years.

Jack slowly pulled away, wishing they could do more but not with Alec just in the house a few feet away. His hands moved to rubbing up and down her arms as she looked up at him, content. "You know its ten years today."

Jack smiled, "Yeah I know. Do you think we should head down there later? Alec loves it there." Kim nodded and moved forwards, resting her head on his chest. His heart beat in a steady rhythm; like a tender serenade. His one arm wrapped around her back, as the other ran through her hair. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It brings back so many memories . . . doesn't it? Just thinking about it?"

His chest rumbled in tune with his voice and Kim tapped his upper chest with her right hand as she tried to match the rhythm of his heart.

Her left hand was wrapped around him, engulfed in him.

"My first love, my last love, my always."

He grinned, "You never forget your first love. I'll never forget you, never leave you sweetheart . . . alright?"

"I love you Jack. You know that right?"

He raised her chin upwards with his rough fingers, Kim couldn't deny her heart rate jumping at his touch. "For always sweetheart. I love you baby,"

He went in for a kiss but Kim got impish and avoided his lips, ducking her head down so they landed in her hair. Jack laughed, pulling her close and trying to kiss her with no advances. She laughed like a carefree toddler, giddy with pleasure and drunk with love. They fell to the ground after a few moments, Jack pillowing Kim's fall.

He rolled over so he was on top of her and she couldn't escape and locked both of her hands on either side of her face, entertained at how ruddy her cheeks were.

He gazed at her for a second before getting an arrogant glint in his orbs.

"You shouldn't have done that," She is nearly breathless, speechless even. It takes all of her might to answer without regarding his bared arms and charming features for too long.

"Do what you want, I think I can take it. I am a black belt you know."

He leaned in for an affectionate kiss, "I know."

* * *

 **ii.  
** _the calm and the restless_

* * *

A shrill cry snapped him out of his beauty sleep, the man groaning loudly in response. He felt the bed start to shift next to him as his wife tried to scramble out of bed but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and tugging her slim body back towards him.

He sat up and sent her a drowsy smile.

"It's alright. I got her."

His words were slurred together, and he nearly tripped over his own two feet to get out of their king-sized bed. His wife placed a tender hand on his bicep. "If you want me to put her back to sleep its fine Jerry. I can do it."

He shook his head at her words as she leaned over and turned the bedside light on, Jerry blinking twice and rubbing his eyes with an exhale.

He slowly got out of bed and followed the sounds of crying over to the next room, rushing in and shushing his baby girl as he lifted her out of the pink crib.

"Hey, hey it's okay hija. It's alright."

He started to rock her back and forth in his arms, cradling her head against his bare chest. Jerry started pacing without knowing it, his daughter's cries still bold in his ears.

He didn't like hearing her cry, it shattered his heart that each night something would scare her awake. Even if she wasn't getting scared awake by some evil force, it still killed him. "Calm down honey. It's okay. It's alright."

He bounced her up and down next, his wife quietly walking down the hallway and leaning just outside the door to listen. Jerry started to whisper a lullaby in Spanish, knowing his daughter had a taking to the odd sounding language sometimes. Her eyes grew wide and her crying started to die down as she listened to her father murmur things she couldn't understand—but soothing none the less.

A few moments later she was completely silent, watching Jerry with interest as he smiled and grabbed her pacifier off the nightstand. She took it with ease and her big blue eyes stared at him, waiting for him to say something it seemed like.

Gabriella had told him yesterday that little kids enjoyed being talked to, even if they didn't understand it; the dull noise was enough to lure them back to sleep after a while.

"Hija, do you know why we named you Destiny Hope? It's because one day, you will be on a path to greatness and that greatness will lead you somewhere okay? Somewhere there is hope for the future, somewhere we won't have to worry so much for just surviving. You are a hope for a new destiny where everything is okay . . . if that makes any sense . . . "

Her eyes were closed now, soft snores leaving her mouth as Jerry leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Gabriella stepped into the room from the hallway, coming up from behind Jerry and wrapping her arms around his nude torso. "That made all of the sense in the world amor," she whispered, kissing the skin on his right shoulder; "I told you everything would be okay. You are a great father."

Jerry covered up Destiny with a yellow blanket and turned around, pulling his wife into his arms. "I've only been a father for about five months. I don't think that counts girl,"

She rolled her eyes, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "It counts Jerry. I love you,"

He grinned, pulling her into him tighter. "I love you too, now come on—let's go back to bed."

He pulled her into his side as they walked, his arm slung over her shoulders. They walked back to their master bedroom, getting into bed and pulling the covers over each other. Jerry sat up and pulled Gabriella into his side, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He absentmindedly traced circles into her left hip with one hand, his wife looking up at him with a sad smile. "I hope you didn't forget what tomorrow is."

He shook his head, "No, no of course not. I remember girl."

She looked at him for a few minutes in thought, the only thing around the two was peaceful silence.

"Are you going to go up there tomorrow?"

Jerry went back there every three months, for the past ten years.

Gabriella admired him for that, his hope to rebuild it one day and bring everyone back together. She knew it was a far off thought but she respected him for trying. "I don't know amor, I want to but at the same time a part of me is telling me to skip it."

"You know everyone is going to be there. I doubt any of them would miss it."

"That's why I'm thinking of skipping." His voice was close to a whisper, scared like a little kids would be. Jerry looked down at Gabriella, his lips in a straight line.

Her brown hair was free from the usual ponytail she threw it in for work, ocean blue eyes sparkling. Her darkened skin was beautiful to Jerry, she was part Spanish like he was. Technically three-fourths Puerto Rican but that's a very long story. Her pink lips were trying not to frown at him. Destiny looked just like her, the only difference was how she got Jerry's unruly black hair.

She reached up and ran a hand through his hair, which was now in a buzz cut. He said he wanted to try something different. Gabriella thinks the real reason why is because Destiny always went after his curls so he figured it was just best to chop them all off.

"Don't do that Jerry. Go. Bring mi hija. I want you too."

" . . . alright."

He looks down at his wife, gaping at her for a long moment. She spiritedly shoves him, "Close your mouth. You don't want to get any flies in there."

Jerry is boastful as he looks down at her. "I just want you in there,"

She giggles as he sends her one of his classic grins.

"That's the best you can do Jer?"

He rolls his eyes, sliding closer to her. "How it do, girl?"

They laugh at each other for twenty minutes after that, playfully slapping one another until their daughter's cries prompt the two of them to stand up and take care of her. Jerry didn't want kids, that's why it took so long to have Destiny.

Gabriella had to do a lot of coaxing.

Jerry didn't regret one thing.

Why he didn't listen to her sooner was the one thing he could question.

* * *

 **iii.  
** _the smart and the awakened_

* * *

"Milton, sweetie? Time to wrap it up."

"Just a few more minutes Julie. I just need to load the calibrator into the mainframe of the cell so that it can absorb the energy caused by the—"

"Milton." The red head looked up at his wife's voice, cringing under her warning glare. Next he looked over at the clock next to her, visually flinching when he saw the digital numbers read midnight. "Is Peter still awake or . . . ?"

"Sweetie I came in at eight and asked if you would come in and say goodnight but you didn't answer. I tried honey." Milton sighed, leaning forward on his elbows and covering his weary eyes.

Julie wanted to be mad at him but couldn't find it in her heart to be.

That was his calling, his passion—creating things as time-consuming as it might have been.

His short hair was askew in all different directions, veins strained under his long-sleeved dark green shirt. His black jeans were dismayed with his belt undone while his wedding ring was sitting across the room so it wouldn't get lost. His voice was deep in need of sleep.

Julie wished he would chill with his work, take care of himself first.

She advanced towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to take care of Pete and me, Milton. Your work cannot come first anymore alright? You have a family now."

"I know honey, I know. I just wanted to get this done before the end of the week."

She ran her hand down his back, kissing his cheek. "I love you and all but you need to get your priorities straight honey."

She went to turn and leave but Milton didn't want that to happen so instead he jumped out of his seat and pulled her into a zealous kiss. The butterflies exploded in both of their stomachs, hearts leaping out of their chests as her hands wrapped around him—Milton's caressing her cheeks. Julie pulled away, her moon-shaped earrings shining in the moonlight of the room.

"Milton," she was winded and observed him, asking him a secret question.

He shook his head, "It's okay. I want this. I love you. Forever sweetie, I'll love you."

"I love you too honey."

Just as they were about to head into deeper grounds, a small voice stopped them.

"Mommy? Daddy?" They moved away from each other, Julie going over and picking up the little five year old that stood in the doorway.

"What's the matter Mia?" The little girl buried her face into her mother's chest, closing her eyes as her red hair framed her face.

Milton moved forward and brushed it behind her ear, sending a look to Julie.

"Honey it's okay. Was it a nightmare?" Mia glanced up at her father and nodded her head, Julie rubbing her little back. Little seven year old Pete was an exact copy of Julie in looks whereas Mia got Milton's hair and smarts yet her eyes were Julie's. "Alright sweetheart. I'll go check underneath your bed to make sure no monsters are there."

Julie sent her husband a grateful smile as she turned towards the hallway, leaving Milton alone in the room.

He walked over to the desk and grabbed his wedding ring, placing it gently back onto his finger—his eyes glancing at the calendar above with a short smile before he followed after his wife and daughter down the hallway.

* * *

 **iv.  
** _the remembered and the forgotten_

* * *

Milton appears there first.

The sun is barely out yet, the sky still has traces of the nighttime hours. It's like spilled paint on a canvas, pieces that don't fit but yet oddly look correct.

Maybe it's mind games.

Maybe it's faith.

He stands before the broken and beat down place for about fifteen minutes. Then he disappears back home, greeting Peter and Mia with the biggest smile on his face that he's had in nearly ten years, since everything happened. Julie hugs him for what feels like forever while he just whispers 'forever' over and over in her ear.

Jack and Kim appear with Alec at half past three, sorry smiles coating their usual enthusiasm.

Jack hold's Alec's hand tightly while Kim huddles into his chest, burying her face there for a few minutes. They bow their heads in respect for the place that used to be so damn secure.

The sign flickers once before they leave.

Jack can't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day, that it's been ten years.

Alec is put to bed early and the two can't help but have a night filled with anguish and love.

They don't want to fall apart like everything else did.

Last to show up was Jerry, around seven at night. He stares for a long while, deep in prayer.

The sign flickers twice and he wishes the Bobby Wasabi Dojo was alive.

He shoves his hands in pockets and sees the reflection of everyone in the window, a gloomy beam in his face. "How are you doing Rudy?" Jerry laughs, running a quick hand through his hair from the nerves in his body. "I know it's been a while. What, ten years since we all left and then what eight years since your . . . " Jerry stops and blinks, trying to get rid of the tears pricking his eyes. He can't get the words out and it kills him.

Rudy deserves this and he can't even get the damn words out.

"Fuck . . ." His voice is a mutter of anger and he yanks at his hair with a hard exhale. "I'm sorry Rudy. It's just hard. But anyway . . . it's been eight since your d-death . . ." He gulps, ignoring the bile in his throat. "Fucked up man, just that you died in a car accident. You knew how to survive. I just want to say thank you, for all that you've done for me and everyone else."

Jerry can't help but rub his eyes, smiling and a tear still managing to sneak out and fall to the pavement.

"We all love you Rudy . . . Wasabi forever. I'll see you sooner or later alright? Don't go anywhere."

Jerry laughs and shakes his head, wiping away more tears being walking away with his hands in his pockets.

He gets home and doesn't let Destiny go for a while.


End file.
